


TWINS!

by lila_luscious1



Series: 2019-2020 BlindSpot Christmas/Love Sort Of Drabbles [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Twins, Christmas Fluff, Christmas birth, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Tasha and Edgar's twins are born-Christmas Day babies-YAYYYY!👶🏽👶🏽
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata
Series: 2019-2020 BlindSpot Christmas/Love Sort Of Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	TWINS!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [renaegeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaegeorge/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [docmartin51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmartin51/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts).



Isael Edgar Evaristo Reade Zapata 6lbs, 8 oz (TOB 1214 am-12/25/19), Natalia Marcella Monica Reade Zapata 6lbs,  
(TOB 1219 am-12/25/19)...an exhausted, sweaty, and more beautiful than she's ever been Natasha Zapata rests comfortably  
in her private delivery suite.

Father: Edgar Grant Reade (Manhattan, NY)

Paternal GrandParents: Mason Grant Reade, Monica L. Reade (Grand Rapids, MI)

Maternal Grandparents: Evaristo Isael Zapata (deceased), Maria Marcella Ruiz de Zapata (Bronx, NY)

Reade, is in supply closet that he found empty, weeping joyful, relieved tears that his Woman, and his newborns, came through  
the birth with no complications. He dries his eyes; the Wellers, Patterson, Rich and Boston, and probably Roman will be along soon.  
he decides to check messages on the way to Tash's suite, finds dozens of congratulatory memes, texts, and 'gifs', all related to the  
birth of the twins. She's still completely dead to the world and so he sits down and wades through responses to the texts. he phones  
his parents, and Tash's GrandMother; by the time he disconnects with her, he looks up to see the new Mother watching him.

"I'm so hungry," she croaks, and clears her throat. "Oh...HEY."

"hey...Zapata's?

Mi REY!...Me muero de hambre, en serio...so...

"ON IT." Before leaving, he gives a really wet, really lengthy kiss.

As he's leaving, Tasha calls, "Super size it, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Mi REY!...Me muero de hambre, en serio.  
> I'm dying of hunger, really


End file.
